<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【左游/了游】俄罗斯轮盘赌 by guguguguguaguagua</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489962">【左游/了游】俄罗斯轮盘赌</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/guguguguguaguagua/pseuds/guguguguguaguagua'>guguguguguaguagua</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:33:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/guguguguguaguagua/pseuds/guguguguguaguagua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>旧文补档</p><p>　　毒奶，了见应该没进过孤儿院<br/>　　无差</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Revolver | Kougami Ryouken/Fujiki Yuusaku</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【左游/了游】俄罗斯轮盘赌</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　1●<br/>　　差不多该走了，能拖这么久也是极限了。今天身边没了AI说话，游作多少还有些不习惯。他把拿出暂时放在架子上的的瓶瓶罐罐依次放回原位，合上箱子。<br/>　　再怎么说这也是对死者——也许，的大不敬了。游作向来是无神论者，可走了两步还是回头打算拍拍箱子说句道歉。<br/>　　这一回头，他才想起那个大瓶子还装在隔壁箱子里，连忙手忙脚乱去拿。麻烦事又来了——隔壁箱也有同样的瓶子。甚至里面的东西大小和形状都差不多。<br/>　　仓库里灯光昏暗，何况是在摆放过密的架子上的摆放过密的箱子里。藤木游作可没兴致细致观察一下里面究竟有什么区别——太恶心了，何况都拿出来在有灯光的地方看一下标签才比较快。他忍着恶心把它们取出来，一手一个找主人的名字。<br/>　　“啪”的一声，两个瓶子一齐掉在地上，玻璃摔得粉碎，液体撒了一地难闻得很。藤木游作要找的那个人，加上另一个可怜的名字，两块近乎一样的肉叠在这一片狼藉中间，还真就分不出来了。<br/>　　<br/>　　2●<br/>　　这枪转轮部分磨损过于严重了。确实一般左轮手枪也会在那里出现磨损，但一比较就会发现这太夸张了，简直就像是被小孩子当仓鼠轮玩过。<br/>　　小孩转仓鼠轮玩也没有这么夸张的，敢情这枪的主人是个真的仓鼠，不每天踩上去跑一下日子都不快活。<br/>　　感到心累的时候更该运动才是，这条怕不是对仓鼠也顶用。觉得自己吃饭睡觉两点一线——甚至可能只有一点，颓颓地没有活下去的动力的时候，就得去仓鼠轮娱乐一下，说不定今天就能比昨天跑得更多呢！把生活简化成单纯的数据追求，就会快乐。<br/>　　太幸运了，如此幸运的人怎么会如此不幸呢？<br/>　　<br/>　　3●<br/>　　左轮手枪。<br/>　　透明袋子里装着一把左轮手枪。<br/>　　藤木游作一度以为Revolver这个网名是中二病期的十三岁随便起的。也说不定过生日，或者汉诺骑士诞生的那一天实验室的长辈就送了他一把小手枪呢，祝贺他长大了，得到认可了，纪念意义大于实际意义。<br/>　　成人礼送枪送指虎的父母好像也不少见。但这样的礼物对于十三岁的孩子来说肯定很特殊吧。当鸿上了见这个早熟的孩子看到这么一个礼物，是惊惧更多还是喜悦更多？他会把这可爱的小东西放在哪里？<br/>　　一般的礼物估计就是枕头底下了，但是一般小孩肯定不会把枪放在枕头底下，当然家长也不会允许的，万一突然就走火崩掉自己脑袋可咋整。<br/>　　鸿上了见说不定就可以。<br/>　　想多了。藤木游作对自己说。这些胡思乱想一点依据也没有。<br/>　　他没有任何证据指出那把磨损严重的小手枪来自何种年代。是他父亲鸿上圣的收藏也说不定。<br/>　　可算了吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　4●<br/>　　箱子里乱七八糟什么都有，入眼就是一大堆大瓶小罐。游作对医学之类并不敏感，生物考试也是平时应付，会考低空划过只打算混个毕业证。<br/>　　再怎么说这些组织样本也来自某个活生生的人。藤木游作左看右看想找一点儿按常理应该存在的怀念，甚至最基本的熟悉。会让肥皂剧主角哭得梨花带雨那种。可惜事实上这些东西很恶心，真的。相邻的另一个可怜箱子似乎是工作人员一时疏忽忘了盖盖子，里面玻璃容器和一些奇奇怪怪的内容物反出诡异的光。游作赶紧好心帮他关上。<br/>　　还在这祸害人。<br/>　　游作来这可不是为了看这些——不对还真是为了看这些东西来着。<br/>　　至少这堆东西里还有一袋装了些白色头发，比玻璃瓶子亲切多了。隔壁的箱子连头发都没有。<br/>　　我在想什么。<br/>　　他一件件忍着反胃把那些玻璃容器取出来，努力不去猜测这些都是什么，放到箱子之间的空隙上。箱子靠得很近，最后一个大瓶子很快就没地方放了。游作默念了句道歉就打开刚刚那个可怜的被遗忘的箱子，乱七八糟往里塞。<br/>　　好在这里毕竟是保存各种证物的，正常的东西是会有一些。比如一些纸质材料——藤木游作扫了一眼，大概是什么“汉诺首领”，“警方当场击毙暴徒”，“未成年”，还有孤儿院的信息云云——<br/>　　还有小袋子装的两枚子弹，一颗变形而另一颗完好无损。和大袋子里的一把左轮手枪。<br/>　　<br/>　　5●<br/>　　若不是AI在外辅助控制系统，藤木游作真不知道自己该怎么办。变得浑浑噩噩之后他已经有一阵子没见过草薙翔一了，当然对方也不可能协助自己做这种事情。他蹑手蹑脚穿过架子之间狭小的过道。尽管AI已经给了他定位但还是很难找——毕竟是警方保存物证的仓库。<br/>　　要不是他明确知道自己身处何地，怕不是会把这些箱子当做某个工厂的原料或者存货。<br/>　　几百平米的屋子里只有藤木游作一个。他预备打晕一两个警卫的棍子都准备好了。<br/>　　虽然诅咒着独处，但也早习惯了独处。这会让他思路更清晰，也方便行动。某种直觉告诉他他想确认的东西在北边，AI发过来的地图也指了同一个方向。<br/>　　最后一次，游作想查明真相。<br/>　　慢着，为什么要说“最后一次”？<br/>　　某种力量让他不想深究。<br/>　　<br/>　　6■<br/>　　Revolver说了什么，然后拨动转轮，举起枪——他说什么了？藤木游作明确的记得那把小手枪里装了两枚子弹。为什么会知道这种事？<br/>　　窗外有点吵，大概是警笛？记忆到此断片。<br/>　　说来警察冲进来时藤木游作和鸿上了见都在现场。也许游作被当做入室抢劫现行犯被逮捕了也说不定。<br/>　　真不甘心，到头来想守护的东西什么都没能守护得了。<br/>　　“小游作……”紫色的脑袋穿过货架，整个身子直接透过了障碍物。游作这才意识到自己根本没带决斗盘过来，伊格尼斯也完全不需要什么东西的投影来被他看到。<br/>　　“唔……”AI明显在犹豫，他磨蹭了一会儿才开口。“找到了吗？”<br/>　　游作点头，一挥手仓库的背景从他身后消失，一排排柜子也恢复成了纯粹的数据。<br/>　　“那接下来我们去做什么吗？哇游作，不是，Playmaker大人！”<br/>　　“我还能维持多久。这是因为Link sence?”游作还在调整一些外观数据。以目前他的状态当然不会有服务器帮忙存储外观供他恢复。好在融入数据的Playmaker想重新捏也不算难。<br/>　　自由行动的前提下果然还是这副身体更顺手。<br/>　　这种不需要特意读算法就一目了然的感觉很新奇，Link VRAINS的数据更新比他想象中快多了，一块空间被解除占用后几乎瞬间就会被覆盖，即使马上恢复也没可能完好无损。<br/>　　不如说一半都救不回来。<br/>　　“是的。而且没多久了……”AI耷拉下脑袋。“那个……小游作还有什么想做的事情吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　7■<br/>　　藤木游作不会在现实中做什么赌气或者——太过出格的事，尽管他在网络上向来无拘无束，想暴打几个汉诺骑士就暴打几个汉诺骑士，想拆几次汉诺塔就拆几次汉诺塔。但他会克制现实中的情感流露，也是为了自己在虚拟世界中的身份更加安全。<br/>　　我是说，闯进鸿上了见的家那天只是个意外。<br/>　　第二次也是。<br/>　　去证物仓库也是。<br/>　　当然这次也是。<br/>　　第一现场的海滨别墅门上贴的封条都晒得褪色了，说不定在未来某个时间会成为都市传说“几大凶宅”的一部分被学生津津乐道，甚至逢着周末节假日来开什么试胆大会——哦，怕不是已经来过了，游作看到一处屋檐下有木炭的痕迹，别不是还驱鬼做了什么法。户外烧烤也有可能，因为泥土里埋了一半包装袋。<br/>　　后门旁边的窗户碎了。这帮人胆子够大。<br/>　　但显然，尽管这房子早被无论是别有用心的，还是纯粹不懂的人翻过好几次，它仍然正常运转着。游作看得到地下数十米的数据流，以及活人的心跳。<br/>　　“接下来——”Playmaker仰起头，目光转向AI。胸口的痛苦已经无法忽视，他喘着气，不打算思考这痛苦来自生理还是心理。<br/>　　“交给你了。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>